


To trust like this

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Series: I've got a jar of Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obi-Wan wants Cody to have nice things, at least I tried to keep it non-graphic as much as I could, codywan - Freeform, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: Cody never thought he would have something like this. He’s just a clone after all, and clones don’t deserve nice things or softness or love. Except that they do.





	To trust like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> So, the card I pulled from my Prompt Jar this time read "First time" and "Obi-Wan wants Cody to have nice things". I am definitely not an expert when it comes to graphic intimate scenes and content like this, but I wanted to write it still (partly because I want to win my bet, and partly because I want to push myself forward writing-wise and to challenge myself). I am kind of nervous about this since it isn't like the stuff I usually write, but I hope I didn't mess up too bad!  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

The small room was only dimly lit, but it was a warm yellowish light and enough of it that Cody could still see everything. He could see the bed and the nightstand and the table that was, as per usual, covered with data-pads and books and other stuff Cody didn’t have the will to look at further. It was most likely something Obi-Wan was or would be studying for nights without taking a break until he broke down from sleep deprivation, that was all he had to know about the mysterious objects. The other things he could see were more important, anyways – he saw the fondness in Obi-Wan’s blue eyes, the warm loving expression on his face. With his hand curled into a lose fist, he ran his knuckles over Cody’s cheek.

“Credit for your thoughts?”

Cody swallowed and allowed himself to lean into the touch. This was a safe space, he reminded himself, and Obi-Wan’s voice was so soft and gentle and kind, and a tiny bit scratchy as well, but there was worry in there, too…

“I…” Cody felt his face heat up as he blushed. “I wanted to ask you for something.”

“Of course. Anything.” Obi-Wan smiled. “What is it?”

Cody swallowed again. “I wanted… uh… where exactly are we? On what page, I mean.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I thought I told you when we… decided to start this.”

He put one hand on Cody’s shoulder. “As much as this goes against the rules I was raised by, I love you. I have never loved someone like this before, but I do now. And the last time we talked about it, you said you felt the same.” He hesitated for a moment. “If your feelings have changed, I respect that, of course...”

“No, no.” Cody shook his head. “I just… wanted to check.” He took a deep breath. “I wanted to know for sure before I… I asked you for, uh, what I wanted to ask for.”

Obi-Wan nodded but remained silent, waiting patiently for Cody to continue.

“I want to go further”, Cody said. “I want… I want more than kisses and…”

If possible, he blushed even harder. For a second he was afraid of Obi-Wan’s reaction, but then the Jedi cupped his face with one hand and looked at him in that wonderfully loving way that never failed to give Cody a warm feeling somewhere in his chest.

“You want to… you want me to make love to you?”, Obi-Wan asked softly. Cody nodded. For some stupid reason he was glad that the Jedi hadn’t used the words _sex_ or _fuck_ … somehow the expression he had used instead made everything a little less awkward.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed him, and kissed him in a way that was ever so slightly different from the way he had kissed him before – rougher and somehow demandingly, though he was holding back, Cody knew he was.

“Are you certain?”, Obi-Wan asked when he pulled away, his forehead against Cody’s. “Are you sure you want this?”

Cody nodded.

“I just don’t want to hurt you”, Obi-Wan explained and placed another short kiss on Cody’s lips. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if your first time were a painful or uncomfortable experience.”

Cody shook his head. “It won’t. Not with you.”

Obi-Wan’s huffed laugh was a warm, wonderful sound. “So you are sure then.”

Cody nodded, and then Obi-Wan kissed him again, even _more_ demandingly than before. He _wanted_ this too, Cody realized, and perhaps had wanted this for even longer than _he_ had wanted it… and he had never voiced his wish. Maybe because he wanted to wait until Cody was ready? That probably was the reason, which made Cody love Obi-Wan even more somehow. Cody had never thought he would have something like this. He was just a clone after all, and clones didn’t deserve nice things or softness or love. Except for that they did, and Obi-Wan made sure to show him this.

“Bed”, Obi-Wan whispered when he pulled back again. Cody nodded and let himself be lead to the bed and for Obi-Wan to gently push him down onto the mattress.  

“Let’s get rid of these”, Obi-Wan said quietly and tugged on the shirt Cody was wearing – part of his civil attire. Cody nodded, and reached out to undo Obi-Wan’s tunics. Undressing didn’t take long, and then skin met skin, and Cody ran his fingertips over Obi-Wan’s slender, muscular body, over fine and rough scars that covered him, signs of the war they had fought and were still fighting in, signs that Obi-Wan was no longer just the peace-keeper he was supposed to be as a Jedi. Obi-Wan returned the favour, carefully caressing Cody’s brown skin with calloused fingers, then he reached up and placed his hand on Cody’s cheek.

“My beautiful beautiful Cody”, he whispered. There was something in his voice that Cody didn’t know, but he liked it. It was a new and exciting thing, and sent a shiver over Cody’s back. He arched up and kissed Obi-Wan, before murmuring “and my wonderful Jedi” in return. Obi-Wan smiled, slowly moving one hand further down, where it met the waistband of Cody’s pants. His other hand was still exploring Cody’s upper body, but stopped right above his heart.

“Your heart is pounding”, he said softly. Cody reached up and put a hand against Obi-Wan’s chest.

“So is yours.”

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh and then turned his attention towards Cody’s pants again, getting rid of them and tossing them to the floor. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his bright eyes as his hand moved down and closed around Cody. Cody couldn’t stop himself from gasping, and by the look on Obi-Wan’s face, that gasp wasn’t a bad thing. Nothing about this was bad, no, this was the opposite of bad. Cody had never thought that a simple touch could have felt this good… he hadn’t been aware that he was capable of feeling this great… Obi-Wan increased the speed of his touches and movements, and this time, Cody didn’t just gasp, he _moaned_. Loud.

Obi-Wan chuckled, then bent down and lowered his head between Cody’s legs.

“Kriff, Obi-Wan!”, Cody hissed, clenching his eyes shut and throwing his head back, his fingers gripped the sheets as tightly as he could manage. He felt as much as heard Obi-Wan’s chuckle, then let out another curse as Obi-Wan did… did _something_ with his tongue, and it felt so, so good, and… how the hell did Obi-Wan know how to do this, how did he manage to kiss and touch and lick him in every way he wanted it, without him even voicing his wishes?

Later, he wasn’t sure how long they had been going on, he was only able to recall feeling incredibly, wonderfully _good_. He recalled the soft whimpering and touches that alternated between gentle and tough, he recalled kisses and licking and white-ish fluid on swollen red lips, and how Obi-Wan’s hands had settled on his hips and how silky the auburn hair had felt between his fingers…  and he recalled, clearer than anything else, how Obi-Wan had sounded when he had first whispered, then moaned and finally shouted out his name.

He hadn’t thought something like this – such an exciting and beautiful, although messy way of expressing love – was possible. It went against every rule he was supposed to follow as a clone and a soldier, and it went against Obi-Wan’s code, but he didn’t really care. He was happy, he was more than happy, and he was glad that he had brought himself to asking his lover – now, he could call him that, right? – his Jedi for this. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was still in awe and grateful that Cody had trusted him enough to ask for this, and for them to actually do it. Trust wasn’t something that came naturally to any of the clones, especially not when it came to intimacy, and the fact that Cody had trusted him enough for this, to him, was an even greater gift than the actual _action_. Though he wasn’t opposed to repeating said _action_ in the future. 


End file.
